Standing Out
by Pokeduelist.Yusei
Summary: A girl named Ivy moves to a new town. Her new school is just the same as her previous ones. She is an outcast. Though unlike her old schools, there are many hot guys and girls here. However she stands out, catching the attention some of the guys there.
1. Me

**A/N: I'm currently experiencing a writer's block on my other story, Into the Unknown. I'm writing this to make my writer's block go away. So ya. It's not going to be updated a lot. I think. It's almost like my other story, though. Nothing is this story is going to affect the other story. The entire story will probably be in the same point of view throughout the whole story. So ya. Hope you like it.**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

Chapter 1- Me

Oh boy. Today's going to be my first day of school in a new town. This is going to be exciting! Sigh. Hi there, the name's Ivy Oak. I bet you're thinking right now, "That's the most retarded name ever." Do I look like I care? No. I think my name is more interesting than a name such as, "Bobby Joe." Now that's a dull name if you ask me, but I haven't actually met anyone named that before. I'm five foot five. I'm pretty average looking, with black hair. Nothing about me really stands out, except for my eyes. My eyes are an earth brown color. My mom says that it's a beautiful color and that I should be proud. I think she's lying. To me my eyes look like the color of poop. Such a pretty color right? I'm currently thirteen years old, going to be fourteen in five days. I like wearing purple, cause it's just cool like that. My usual outfit consists of a purple t-shirt, black pant, and plaid converses, with shiny purple socks. I could go on and on describing myself, wait that was a lie. I'm not exactly good at describing myself; cause here's my what my mind is thinking. We all got 99.9% of the same DNA and looks really don't matter, personality does. I like being called ugly, because you know why? No one's perfect, and therefore no one is pretty. There's no point in describing yourself at all, physically that is. I'm a stupid person, at least that's what I tell myself. My grades, tell a different story. All my grades are usually 100's or high 90s. I just have low self-confidence in myself.

Anyways, I've just moved here to Petalville City. Why, you ask? Well, it's because my mom got a job here that was better than the old one she had, and this job had a higher pay. Also, because this was the first time I lived in a house. We had to save up a lot of money to move here, so I had lived in tiny apartments most of the time. Knowing that your going to live it an actual HOUSE that's pretty big, sure can make a person very hyper and excited. Of course, my parents were excited also! I mean who wouldn't? I didn't throw a tantrum or anything, when my parents broke the news to me. In fact, that surprised my parents too. They thought I was going to be storming around the apartment, start crying, and ignoring them. Imagine the shock they got, when my reaction was the complete opposite of what they thought it was. I remembered then with a blank shocked expression on both of their faces, which slowly broke into a relieved reaction. I bet that was the one of the happiest moments in my parent's lives.

Maybe you all are wondering why I was acting that why or maybe not. I'll tell you anyways. At the town I stayed in before, I was a social outcast. I had no friends, and no one wanted to be my friend either. So, what's the point in making friends, when they're all going to fake being nice to you? It's not like I need friends. I can do stuff on my own. I've seen other people, they trust someone to keep their secrets for them, and then the next day everyone knows the secret, and the person whose secret was spilled gets tormented. No way was that going to happen to me. I don't trust people these days. All of them are all stupid, lying fools. Everywhere I go I put an expressionless mask on face, to hid my feelings. No one knew me. Being the weirdo I am, I liked the loneliness. What's the point of being happy and surrounded by friends, versus being alone sitting in the back of class, with no one noticing you? We're all going to end up the same, some point during life we're all going to die. (I just love thinking positive!) The only time I release my emotions is when I'm alone in my room, or working on my job. The only reason why my parents didn't know how I felt was because I didn't want to hurt them. I loved them with all my heart. My parents were the best in the world. They didn't deserve to feel bad for me. Who was I to complain about my life, and also ruin theirs? So, I put a fake mask of happiness of my face, so they wouldn't know of my internal torment. Maybe that's stupid, but I don't care. It's my life, so I make my choices.

When I said I could also release my emotions by working on my job, I don't mean working at some restaurant as a waitress or something. No. My job is a Vampire Slayer. That's right boys and girls, Vampire Slayer. However there are only two types I know of. I'm the only one of my type, which makes me unique, but it's another way to cast me as an outcast. My powers? You'll learn, slowly. I have so many abilities that no one has ever imagined before in their mind. I like to call myself a Brawler, to distinguish myself from the other type.

Vampires are, you know, typical vampires. They're oh so hot. (sarcasm there if you didn't notice.) Fortunately for me their charms don't affect me. It's really funny how a vampire reacts when you aren't fainting into their arms when they give you that charming, but really fake smile. Idiots. They should know that in almost every group, a single thing stands out, like a mutation. What I really hate are those people, who just randomly give themselves to the vampires. Pathetic. Remember the saying that every parent tells you when your a child? "Never talk to strangers, or accept a ride from them." Ya uh, perfect time to follow that advice don't you think? Unless you really want to die, go ahead ignore that rule. Anyways to picture a vampire, picture some super hot person in your mind. A vampire will be like 1,000,000,000 times more irresistible than that, except with really pale skin. Each vampire has their own special ability. Most have simple ones, like hypnosis or minor mind control. Some powers are a little more dangerous. For me, nothing is too dangerous. All are able to be in the sunlight though. Most are able to transform into other forms, typically bats.

The normal vampire slayers, or the other group, you all know about. They are the ones with advanced human abilities, meaning supernatural senses of smell, touch, sight, and hearing. They're trained from birth, and brainwashed into thinking vampires are all evil and have no soul. The only way they can kill a vampire successfully is to stake them in the heart. Me, I don't need a piece of wood. I'm the only one that can kill them, MY way. Yah!

I have one question for them though. Why then do humans kill animals without any remorse for their actions? The typical answer would be: "For food, duh!" Well then, have you ever thought that vampires need humans as a food source? Did you ever think that maybe animals have feelings and feel pain just like humans? Their answer: "So, they're evil. Besides why can't they feed on animals instead? There's no proof animals have feelings. We, humans are complex beings." Wow, close-minded much? Also, GIVE SOME RESPECT TO THE ANIMALS. YOU ALL ARE DESTROYING THE EARTH MORE THAN THE ANIMALS EVERY COULD. Pretty ironic how people are like, "save the animals", when basically the slayers are telling the vampires the exact opposite.

The thing is, they think they're the only types of slayers in existence. Basically, everyone comes to them for help. They even have their own freaking council and are paid by the government!One comment to add here. Shouldn't the government pay people for ACTUAL jobs? Both sides of the fight believe that I am a mere human. They spare me no second glance, and that is their mistake. In this game of chess, I'm a neutral piece. I'm neither for nor against both groups. Each has their flaws, and strengths. Both are arrogant in their own ways. Each side thinking they're superior to the others and humans. I'd rather be by myself where no one controls me and uses me for my powers. I don't like being told what to do, since I'm a free-spirited person.

"IVY!" I heard my dad yell from downstairs. –sigh- It's time to pack up for school. Yippee.

**A/N: I hope that was a good enough introduction, although I re-read it and thought it was crappy. Could've done better, but I'm really tired. But I'm always pessimistic, so it might actually be good. Might add some stuff tommorow. . .depends… Cya!**


	2. Surprise!

**A/N: So, I think this story is more interesting than my other one, so I probably won't update the other one as much. Thanks to mystic night92, Whyvettie, Catherine Jaworski, and ShadowsOfaFlower for the reviews! This chapter is kinda crappy 'cause I'm kinda stressed right now, since I have some many exams tommorow to study for! Anyways, I hope it's not THAT bad.**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

Chapter 2- Surprise!

_"IVY!" I heard my dad yell from downstairs. –sigh- It's time to pack up for school. Yippee._

You can tell that I'm really not that excited for school. How could anyone be happy to know that they're probably going to be a social outcast again and again? Sure, I may like loneliness, but once in a while I wish that I were part of a group. Any group, I don't care. My heart aches for someone who I could show all my true feelings to. Someone who would accept me and understand how I really feel. Someone that I could trust. There's a very very slim chance that that will happen. In a world full of lies and deceit how can you tell if a person is being truthful or lying? The problem is that there is no way to tell. Because of that I have to bottle up all my feelings causing me to be almost like a puppet on a string.

"IVY!" –sigh-

"Coming dad!" I hollered back. I packed up all my items I needed for school, including a bunch of textbooks. I put on my backpack, and nearly collapsed from all that weight. 'Haha. School's literally killing me.' I thought. I really didn't want to die this early, so I removed most of the heavier textbooks out of my backpack. Wow. That was stupid. I put my textbooks in, only to take most of it out again.

Just because I'm a Brawler doesn't mean that I can't be injured. This one time I wasn't really thinking, I must've been like really hyper from caffeine or something, 'cause I reached out to a really hot stove, and burnt myself. The whole time I was thinking to myself that it couldn't possibly hurt that bad. For all I knew teachers and parents could have been lying to you about it hurting that much. I now stand corrected. So some friendly advice to all you people out there, DON'T TOUCH A HOT STOVE. PEOPLE AREN'T JOKING. IT DOES HURT! So ya, don't be a fool and follow my advice, unless you enjoy pain. Then by all means go ahead and enjoy the pain.

I went down the stairs, by sliding down on my butt. That was fun, until it stopped, and my butt started to hurt. Not a smart move. There seemed to be nothing on my back. That's weird. Turning my head back to look up the stairs, I realized I forgot to take my backpack down with me. Sighing, I ran back up the stairs and this time got my backpack with me. Forgetting what had happened earlier, I slid down the stairs on my butt again. Oww. Hey, I can't help it! It's the second time I've done it in my life! Living in a small one-story apartment has deprived me of many things you know.

I noticed the shadow of someone coming towards me. Looking up, I saw that it was my dad with an annoyed expression on his face. His eyes however, shone with amusement. Whew he wasn't pissed at me.

"Ivy, one of these days you have to grow up. You can't be like this forever you know." He pointed out.

"I know dad. But, I can't help it! It's so fun!" He sighed.

"Alright. I got your breakfast already set up already. I'm off to work! Bye, Ivy! By the way, your mom said to, and I quote, have fun at school and don't forget to lock the door on your way out!" My dad came up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, and left the house. 'Have fun at school? Like that's ever going to happen.'

I found my way to the dining room and saw some cereal, soymilk, and bread awaiting me. Sometimes I wondered if plants also had feelings. I wonder what it would feel to be grinded into little bits and pieces and sold to be eaten. Never mind, I shouldn't be thinking that 'cause I'm eating. I made my way to the chair that was pulled out, and ate my breakfast already imagining how the school day was going to play out. I chewed my bread, not really savoring the flavor the delicious melted butter that was spread on top of it. I drank the soymilk, and involuntarily shuddered. Dang. That was some cold cold soymilk.

All that was on my mind was how the first day of school in Petalville was going to compare to all my other first days of schools I had endured. Were they going to beat the previous record of five minutes to tell me I was stupid? How long could I endure the torture any longer? Noticing I had already ate everything, I got up and went to the bathroom and washed my hands. Five minutes had passed before I left the bathroom. Why did it take that long? No, I wasn't pooping or peeing. I was blowing bubbles from the hand soap. It's very addicting. I managed to make a really huge one, before it popped and spattered its remains all over my face. So naturally I spent some time washing the blackberry & vanilla smelling bubbles off my face.

Glancing at my digital watch, I noticed it was 8:30 A.M. 30 minutes until school started. I calculated in my head, the estimate of how long it would take me to run there. I calculated it, and noted that I would arrive at the school ten minutes before school started. I put on my shoes, got my backpack onto my back, and almost flew out of the door, before remembering I had to lock the door. It took me a very short amount of time to lock it. "Stupid door, why can't it have an automatic lock?" I grumbled as I ran to school. The day before, my parents showed me the route to get to school. Due to my awesome photographic memory I memorized how to get there. There wasn't much turns or twists, I was slightly disappointed. Where was the challenge in running in a straight line? I needed to practice more on my twists and turns, so that I can be prepared to not crash into a wall, while being chased by a vampire or something. Running wasn't much of an issue for me. I had pretty high stamina, with the self-training I had. Well duh, I need a pretty high stamina to defeat a vampire, and not faint from exhaustion after that. I could run for two hours, and still be running at the same speed I was when I started.

Before I knew it I saw the faint outline of my high school. Correction, I mean dungeon, not high school. School was a place where people hung out with each other and be with friends. Do you see me with friends? No. Examining my new dungeon that I would go to for eight hours a day and five days a week, I noticed it was pretty small, and dull. Well what did I expect? This was a small town, that wasn't very close to giant cities. Of course it wouldn't be extravagant and interesting. I forced myself to go open the front doors. Inside the building was also dull and boring. The reception office wasn't that hard to find. I slowly walked toward the receptionist who had not yet noticed me.

"Ahem." I fake coughed.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"Uh you see, I'm new here and need my schedule."

"Oh, Ivy Oak?" I had to refrain myself from saying, 'No your mom, stupid.'

"Yes ma'am." I said instead.

"Here's your schedule." She handed me my schedule, and I left the room. Well that was an exciting conversation I just had! Not. Reading over my schedule, I noticed I had science first. Room 12. Wow would you look at that. Room 12 is all the way, at the other side of the school. Isn't that just great? So, I ran all the way to room 12. There was hardly anyone in the hallways. 'Must be already in the classrooms.' I thought to myself. I was almost to the classroom until I slammed into something hard.

I fell to the tiled flooring with a bang, and noticed all my belongings were still intact and nothing had been damaged. Whew. It didn't hurt that bad, I mean I'm a Brawler so I've been hurt way harder than this before. I mean I just fell down, it's not like I somehow magically caught on fire from the crash. No! This reminds me. I still don't get the stop, drop, and roll thing. If we were on fire and stopped, dropped, and rolled on the floor wouldn't that also burn the areas surrounding you, causing you to be burnt alive faster?

I slowly picked myself off from the floor and glanced up at what I had clumsily crashed into. As I recognized what I hurt, it felt as if all the blood in my veins had frozen. I was met by eyes that could've entranced me if I were human. For those eyes belonged to a vampire. Well. I'm screwed.

**A/N: I'm going to come back to this and improve it maybe. It wasn't that great. Anyways, I have to go study and not fail my exams. So, Bye! Review maybe?  
><strong>


	3. Oh Boy

**A/N: So, I've been dealing with a lot of stress right now about AP tests and stuff. Maybe less updates and shorter chapters. I don't really know if I'm going to keep on writing or not. I feel like I'm running out of ideas or that they're too boring. I think fanfiction has a problem right now, 'cause it says for the past week I had 0 hits. Is this happening to anyone else? Anyways, hope this chapter doesn't have that much mistakes. If you find any go click on the review button and tell me! Thanks for the reviews roney, Whyvettie, alexanimelvr, and ShadowsOfaFlower.**

ShadowsOfaFlower: Yes, Ivy is a vegetarian. Be careful

alexanimelvr: Thanks for the good luck! Lol you're not late, considering I have at least 1 test/quiz/exam every week. AP and semester exams are coming and I really needed that good luck! :D

Glad you all liked it so far, 'cause that means I'm not a complete failure at everything. Enjoy!

'thoughts'

"speaking"

Chapter 3- Oh boy.

_I slowly picked myself off from the floor and glanced up at what I had clumsily crashed into. As I recognized what I hurt, it felt as if all the blood in my veins had frozen. I was met by eyes that could've entranced me if I were human. For those eyes belonged to a vampire. Well. I'm screwed._

"Are you alright?" the vampire inquired. His voice was so musical and entrancing, but I knew the danger it possessed, so I tried not to give in to it.

"Um…ya I'm alright. Well uh… I better get going now." I said, my voice going slightly higher than usual. He stared at me in confusion. 'Oh great Ivy, look at what you've just done. Now's he's suspicious of you.' I mentally slapped myself. How could I let this happen to me? I quickly tried to get as far away from him as possible. I was surprised when he did nothing to make me stay there. Oh wait. That wasn't a surprise. After all to him, I was just another human, and besides it's not like he would want to be seen with someone like me.

I glanced behind, and saw that he was still starring at me. Creepy! He was really hot, but that was common for all vampires. He had messy jet-black hair that made him look amazing. Wait let me emphasize that. AMAZING. His eyes were the color of melting chocolate. Just looking at it could make any mortal feel warm and fuzzy. He was pretty tall, and muscular. Duh. Wait. Why was I thinking of him? 'Stop it Ivy!' I scolded myself.

I quickly found my way to my science class. The moment I walked into the classroom, every fell silent, and starred at me for a couple of seconds before turning away. Wow that was quick, was I already cast out as an outcast? Eh, it's not like today was any different than any other day. Looking at the idiots I was going to be around for the rest of the school year, I guess it wasn't that bad being a social outcast. Where would you rather be, alone, or surrounded by morons?

I stood there next to the door feeling kind of awkward. What was I supposed to do? Go around the room attracting attention to myself by screaming, "WASSUP GUYS! MY NAME'S IVY OAK AND IM MENTALLY INSANE! YEA!"? No. This was getting boring, standing there waiting for the teacher to notice you. Seriously, like it doesn't take a person that long to notice someone is trying to get your attention. I could've brawled a couple of vampires in the amount of time it took her to finally notice me.

After a couple of minutes, the teacher FINALLY noticed me. Actually, she didn't notice me, until the vampire I crashed into and his friends came in. Fudgebutter. Did he just have to be in my class? I felt ready to get a M72 Law (A/N: Only type of weapon I could remember at the moment.) and blow myself and the school into little bits, with a bystander watching the entire thing saying, "Whoa! Pretty things falling out of the sky!". Unfortunately there were one thing missing from the master plan; I didn't have a M72 Law with me. Cue heavy sigh now.

"Excuse me Mrs. White. I'm sorry for being late again, it won't happen again. I promise." The black haired vampire said, while looking deeply into her eyes. I wonder how many times he has said that to her. Stupid vampires. Stop misusing your powers, like seriously, if you were a regular human, you'd probably be kicked out of the school or something right now.

"I couldn't help but notice this pretty young girl over here standing alone in the back of the classroom." He continued. Can't believe I was actually forming the words but, 'Oh thank you! Thank you very very much!' Of course, my small moment of happiness was ruined; by the teacher. Wow! No way!

"Oh, it's alright Lucas and friends! Just be sure it won't happen again!" The teacher giggled like those stuck up girls. WTF? She GIGGLED. What has this world come to? How was she even a teacher? Oh wait, then I remembered something. She was a biology teacher…so she could teach us about sexual reproduction. OMG! What was I thinking? 'Gross Ivy! How could you think that?' I could see the mischievous glint in their eyes however as they nodded at the teacher, they were going to do it again and again.

"Ahem. Class I'd like you to meet our new student. Now would you like to come up here and tell the class about yourself? Then when your done, find a seat to sit in." No I don't want to. However it's not like I actually had a say in the matter. I walked up slowly to the front on the class, not really wanting to talk about myself to these idiots who are my classmates. I could feel the stares burning a hole through me. Not exactly helping me feel calm here.

"Hello. My name is Ivy Oak. I hope this year is going to be so fun with you guys." I said in a monotone. By the end of my really short introduction about myself, most of the students were already starting to shun me. Well, it was about time! There was a nagging feeling in the back of my head. Were there people who still hadn't shunned me yet? I carefully scanned my eyes around the class to find the source of the object or person that had caused the feeling. My eyes stopped at the four desks where the vampires sat. It was Lucas, the guy who I had crashed into that was starring at me. I almost shuddered, but managed to control myself, so that he wouldn't be more suspicious of me. His buddy buddies next to him consisted of one guy and two girls. Oh fudge. I'm stuck in a room with four vampires? Great. Exactly what I needed to start my day. You know what else was even better? The only other seat that wasn't taken was right next to. You guessed it. Lucas. Isn't this just fabulous?

_What else could go wrong?_

. . . I did not just think that. Oh wait. I just did. Uh oh. Yep I just jinxed it. At that moment a disheveled boy with spiky brown hair entered the class noisily. Judging from his appearance, I could immediately tell he was a vampire slayer. You see, I had this ability to kind of sense if a person was a slayer or not by looking at him or her. Also why would a regular boy have dried blood spots on his shoes?

I could see and sense the tensions between the vampire and the slayer the moment they landed eyes on each other. You know what made my mood go even worse? The slayer was the seat to the next of me, meaning I was in the crossfire between them. Hooray. If this was the first class of day, I didn't want to think of how the rest of my day would go.

**A/N: So ya, I was madly rushing to finish this chapter, so I could study for random tests this week. Really sorry if it was too short for you all. If some of the stuff in this chapter contradicts what I've mentioned in the last two chapters tell me, by PM or a review. If you don't get another update for a really long time, then that means, I probably died from stress. Just kidding. Au Revoir!**


	4. A new friend

**A/N: Herro here! It's Earth Day! I should be getting off the computer and doing something Earth Day related, but I thought you all might want another update! I have an important exam tomorrow, but I'm still updating! Dedication yea! Thanks for the reviews, mystic night92, ShadowsOfaFlower, S.K, BlackCatGurl96, alexanimelvr, and Cathjaworski! I never imagined I would get more than ten reviews! You all helped me be more confident in myself! Well, hope this chapter is up to your expectations! Reviews accepted!**

Chapter 4- A new friend

_I could see and sense the tensions between the vampire and the slayer the moment they landed eyes on each other. You know what made my mood go even worse? The slayer was the seat to the next of me, meaning I was in the crossfire between them. Hooray. If this was the first class of day, I didn't want to think of how the rest of my day would go._

Luckily, for him the teacher let him off with a warning. I was beginning to think you could not be in trouble if you have this teacher. You could probably fatally injure someone and she would just let you off with a warning. Hm. This might be a good thing for the vampires. The slayer turned to me, ignoring the death glare from Lucas. You do not want to be on the receiving end of that glare.

"So your new here eh? What's your name?" he asked me.

"Ivy Oak." I didn't care to add any more details.

"Cool. My name is William Adams. I-" He was cut off by the teacher.

"Alrighty class! Get together in groups of two, and start on the project." She instructed. Wait, what project? I was confused, so I went up to where the teacher was and asked her what we were doing. She told me that we were doing an Earth Day project with a partner. Gah! I really hate working with a partner, most of the time. Every time I had to do a group project, it wasn't really a group project. Why? It's cause my group made fun of me, made me do all their work, and then they get a good grade and I don't. Yes, I complained to the teacher, but what did she do? She told me to, "Stop lying. It's your fault I found out you didn't do your work and made your group do it." Those were her exact words. Now you know why I feel like this. Something in the back of my head, told me this time it would be different.

I glanced around the room, and saw that most people were already formed into groups of two. There was an Asian boy, that was however without a group. I wondered why. He looked really depressed, as if he was also an outcast like me. I could relate to that. What made him different than the rest? He looked normal, without any deformities as far as I could tell. He didn't deserve this.

I started to move my way towards him, but I was held back, with two different hands grabbing my arms. I forced my way out of their grasps and spun around. It was William and Lucas. I was almost scared. This has never happened before; no one had the courage to grab me or go near me at all. Maybe it was because they weren't really human? I wasn't used to the physical contact besides my parents and the vampires that managed to hurt me.

"Ivy! You wanna be in my group?" William and Lucas asked me at the same time. I glanced at the lonely boy, and saw that he was starring directly at me. He looked at me with an expressionless face. However his eyes showed his true feelings. They were filled with sadness, and I knew at that moment I had to go over there and comfort him.

"No thanks. Besides you both have other people to choose from." I tried to walk away but they grabbed me again.

"What?" I was getting annoyed now. Why couldn't they leave me alone? I wanted to an outcast at the moment. Why couldn't they both take no for an answer?

"Why don't you want to work with me?" Lucas asked, trying to look me in the eye. I wasn't fooled. I knew the trick; his vampire powers wouldn't affect me.

"Uh 'cause you already have a partner." I pointed at his vampire friends; More specifically, the female vampire who was currently glaring at me with hateful eyes. He took a glance at her, and rolled his eyes.

"So? I can ask the teacher if we could do a group of three. She'll definitely say yes."

"Hey man, what don't you understand about the word no? You can't always get everything you want." With that he scowled at me, and gave a small 'humph', before walking over to female vampire. I totally forgot about William, so I was surprised when I was yet again pulled back from walking over to the lonely boy.

"For a moment there, I was scared you might've been in his group! I knew you'd pick me over him!" William said in a rush. Ok, stop right there. What was he talking about? I didn't know slayers could be this ignorant of peoples' emotions.

"Ok dude, what are you talking about? I'm not joining your group either." He looked shocked and almost hurt. Ok, I have no comment for what just happened. Has he never heard the word no before either? I mentally sighed. This was going to take some time to get used to it.

"B-but I thought you were rejecting him for me…" he stuttered. Was he deaf of something. I'm pretty sure he was there when I said, "No thanks. Besides you both have other people to choose from"

"Look, why don't you find someone else to work with that's not me?" I was really started to get really annoyed by now. He turned and found some other girl to be his partner. I know I might've been a jerk, an ass, fool, or any other bad name you can think of. You can't really blame me. I've been an outcast for so long, so I wasn't used to people talking to me, or even asking me to work with them. Also I didn't feel right, accepting to join someone else's group, when some else needed me more.

Finally, I wasn't being held back from going to over to the boy. He must've sensed me, coming over because he looked up at me with a somewhat startled attention. He seemed to be nervous, so I started to talk to him first.

"Hey, I'm Ivy. Can I be in your group?" I asked. From the way he was acting, I'd bet that no one has really had a conversation with him before. I felt really bad for him. I mean ya, I was shunned from every school I've been to, but at least I could be myself while I was doing my job. He couldn't do that, but I was going to help him release his emotions.

"Uh.. Um.. My n-name is Jaden Chen…Why d-do you w-want to be in my group?" He asked in a really quiet voice. I could barely hear him. Poor fellow.

"Because you look very lonely, and I want to be your friend." He was astounded.

"You w-want to be my f-friend?" He asked, probably trying to check if his ears were deceiving him or not.

"Heck yah!" I exclaimed. He looked like the happiest boy in the world, as if all his wishes came true. I noticed tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. Was he actually crying? He got out of his seat, and gave me a giant hug, releasing all his built up emotions. His chin was on my shoulders, and I hugged him back. I noticed that everyone was looking at us, except for the teacher, who was in starring into space. Everyone's expression was the same, they all were disgusted, except for William and Lucas. Both looked upset. At the moment I didn't care what others thought of me. All I could think was how happy I made Jaden. It made me happy that he was happy.

After a few minutes, he stopped crying, and I reluctantly let go of him. It seemed he was reluctant to let go of me also.

"Why do you want to be my friend? No one else has." Jaden questioned. I noticed he didn't stammer this time. I made Jaden look at me directly in the eyes.

"I want to be your friend because I know how you feel and you don't deserve this. Everyone else that's shunning you is a dumbass. They don't know the true you and judge you because of that. I'm different than everyone else, and I'm proud of that. I'm proud to be your friend!" All of that was true.

"I'm happy that your different, f-friend." Was all he said. I noticed he stuttered on the word friend, as if he was surprised using that word. I wondered why he was shunned though.

"I have a question though. Why is everyone shunning you?" I asked. Then I realized how blunt I was. "I mean you don't have to answer, if you don't want to."

"No…It's alright. I'm shunned because . . ."

**A/N: Well? How was it? Was I going too fast? What'd you think of Jaden? Hope you all liked it! Notice how I haven't really talked bad about myself; it's cause of all my awesome reviewers! Yup! Cya next time!**


	5. Surprises of all sorts

**A/N: WHEW! Glad this week is over! This week was really boring! Crazy subs, annoying friends, and etc. Next week is going to kill me. Being stuff 5.5 hours in a room full of perverts has made this author very unhappy and unable to think of anything to write. I'm so nervous for tomorrow! I have this award ceremony I have to go to and play for and my school's superintendent and the city's mayor is going to come… Well, enough about my problems. Thanks to my reviewers: vamp-freak2112, Whyvettie, cattie13, S.K and Cathjaworski for the reviews! Hope this chapter is good enough for you guys and girls! Gomen ne, for the long wait. I was busy, and don't expect another update sometime soon. Thanks to all, who are reading this. Love you all! To anyone that's got exams coming up like AP exams and stuff, good luck!**

**Also remember people, this is a FICTION story, so some things in this story isn't possible in real life and etc.**

**Oh, and I finally got a beta! You may have noticed the better grammar/spelling and a change in my general writing style. Additional thanks to her, who fixed all my mistakes in this chapter and helped me with my English. So, to my beta, ARIGATO!**

Chapter 5- Surprises of all sorts

_"I have a question though. Why is everyone shunning you?" I asked. Then I realized how blunt I was. "I mean you don't have to answer, if you don't want to."_

_"No…It's alright. I'm shunned because . . ."_

"…because?" I looked at Jaden expectantly, my curiosity piqued.

He put his mouth next to my ear and confessed in a rush, "…because vampires murdered my parents!"

A vampire attack is a horrifying scene to behold; one that can be compared to a shark's feeding frenzy. The books glamorize the vampires' feeding into a sensual act; not knowing the savage nature of their kills, the single-minded, all-consuming hunger that drives the vampires to drain their victims of their blood until not a drop of life is left in their bodies.

It is utterly traumatizing to the surviving witnesses, and most of them suffer from delusions and paranoia for the rest of their life. No wonder the poor kid was so pale and drawn, so quiet.

One thing bugged me, though.

It is rare that vampires leave any survivors; the fact that Jaden was not only standing in front of me, alive, but apparently all right in the mental department, was a bit suspicious. I pondered this, and Jaden mistook my silence for disbelief. He bristled, anger darkening his expression.

"You're like everyone else I told! You all never believe me! I'm telling the truth!" His voice, full of anger, carried a note of desperation, despair, fear; fear that I wouldn't believe him.

I said nothing, and the boy seemed to crumple in on himself, his grief so tangible his whole body seemed to weigh down with the force of it. I wanted nothing more than to sweep him into my arms.

The maternal instinct unsettled me. I settled for laying a palm atop his shoulder. Sunken brown eyes met mine, startled. He did not pull away.

"Jaden, I believe you," I told him gently. Drops of wetness stained his cheeks, the sound of sniffling reaching my ears. I stood there with my hand on his shoulder until his tears stopped.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear someone say that to me." Jaden's voice shook. "But, why do you believe me? Everyone else had laughed at me and left me alone in the darkness, until you came." His eyes shone feverishly, and he grasped both my hands in his clammy grip. "You are my light in the darkness."

That line was so cliché it was laughable; and yet, despite the cheesiness, my jaded stone heart cracked and unbidden tears sprang into my eyes. I vowed, right there and then, to be there for Jaden whenever he needed me. Never mind that I've known him for less than seven hours; something about the boy stirred my protective side.

Letting go of my wrist, Jaden fumbles through his backpack for a tissue with which to wipe his runny nose. Blowing noisily, he hiccupped sheepishly; face so pink I wondered for a moment if he had a fever, or something.

I glanced at the clock. 9:40 A.M. Damn, time went by fast. From my peripheral vision I spotted a bunch of people staring at us with rather queer expressions. Huh. They must be oblivious to how the faces they were shooting our way made them look like depraved pigs on their way to the slaughterhouse. I voiced this aloud; Jaden gave me a watery grin at my weak attempt to cheer him up.

I saw Lucas, his little posse of vampires, and William, all looking at me intently. Oh…were they listening in on my conversation with Jaden? Somebody should teach them not to eavesdrop on other people. Whatever, fuck them.

"So, um… what's your next class?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Mine's gym."

"Health," Jaden replied, looking crestfallen. Damn, we didn't have the same class. My mood only worsened when Lucas swaggered over and tried to catch my eye with a lewd wink. Sighs filled the air as all the girls within a twenty-meter radius of us swooned against the lockers.

I sneered at him, groping around my pocket for my pen. Just a plain old writing utensil, the pen was more of an old keepsake from my grandfather than anything. I kept it around mainly for, you know, comfort—it functioned kind of like a security blanket, among other uses.

"I heard you were in gym next. Well, look at that! I just so happen to gym next period also. Allow me to escort you there," Lucas said, running a hand through the rat's nest he called his hair.

"No."

His mouth puckered, vaguely offended. "_Ivy_," the vampire whined unattractively, hands clasped against the front of his leather biker jacket. "Come on."

"No," I repeated, casually bringing the pen out and running my thumb over the cross engraved in the cap. I wondered how much effort it would take to actually murder someone with it.

"Come on," Lucas said again, his voice pitching even higher. He had slouched against the wall, thumbs tucked carelessly in the pockets of his jeans, and was peering at me with the biggest, most frustrating bedroom eyes I have ever seen. Lucas probably thought he was sexy and undeniable. I just thought he looked like a jerk.

A jerk who was really not getting the hang of 'no' as a concept, it seemed.

"Listen, Creepo," I hissed in a low voice, "if you fucking ask me that fucking question one more fucking time, rest assured, you won't be worrying about the answer anymore. Because you will be in a coma."

"She totally wants me," Lucas smirked to his lackeys, who all hooted and leered and gave off the general impression of a pack of brain-dead trolls. If not for this being my first day, I would've decked them on principle; this level of stupidity should just not be allowed.

"You, ah, do realize how absolutely pathetic you look right now, right?" I said, finally giving up when I saw the crowd we had attracted—the principal included. Fuck, so much for keeping a low profile.

"I do," he acknowledged with a tilt of his messy head, smiling smugly with every square inch of gleaming white tooth in his mouth. I felt the urge to smash a hole in that perfect smile in retaliation.

"We're not doing this for what I think we're doing this for, are we?" I demanded, poking Lucas hard in the chest with my pen. The vampire shrugged as he smoothed his crinkled shirt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I snorted, flicking my wrist so the pen spun expertly. My baton twirling obsession in elementary school had at least prepared me to perform this skill with ease, even if doing so did make me want to gouge someone's pretty chocolate eyes out.

"Tch, fine. Whatever," I scoffed, reluctantly stowing away my pen when the principal gave me an I'm-watching-you warning look. Lucas grinned triumphantly and flounced back to his clique. I stuck a finger down my throat and gagged expressively at his retreating back.

The crowd, sensing the fight was over, dispersed into back into their own groups, some still eyeing me like fresh meat. I flipped them the bird.

Then I noticed that Jaden was trying to stifle his giggling. The boy sure cheered up fast, considering the extent of his emotional breakdown earlier. I gingerly scratched my head; what could be so funny? Jaden saw my confusion and explained:

"That's the first time anyone has ever treated him like that."

Psh, can't say I'm too surprised. First thing I'd noticed here: people are easily swayed by a pretty face.

"Yeah? No life, guys. Anyway, about the project; let's work on it in the media center after school, alright?"

Just then, the bell rang, and everyone in the class all rushed into their respective classrooms. I gave a quick wave to Jaden and headed for Lucas. He saw me coming his way and stopped, waiting. When I was a couple feet away from him he grabbed my arm and pulled me flush to his side.

What the hell.

I looked around, straining my neck by doing so, and saw that there was barely anyone left in the hallway. It was just me and the vampire. _Fudgebutters._

"Finally, you're all alone with me, and away from that kid," he murmured, his eyes shining with something that looked uncomfortably like hunger. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end when he began to absentmindedly stroke my hair.

Two seconds alone with him, and I thought I might just have to stake the creep, expulsion from school be damned.

"Whoa there, Creepzoid," I seethed through gritted teeth. It took all of my energy not to cock my fist back and drive it into his stupid, perfect nose. "First of all, _that kid_ happens to have a name, and he's my friend. Deal with it."

In response, he simply draped himself against my back. I staggered under his weight before hurriedly shoving him off, but his fingers remained tangled in my hair.

"Fuck. This," I hissed, because, as I stared at his cocky holier-than-thou expression, I found myself thoroughly at a loss for words not associated with rage. "Fuck this. Goddammit, Creepzilla—"

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain," Lucas said absently, still stroking my hair.

A devout Christian vampire. It would be hilarious if this situation wasn't so damn uncomfortable.

"Why the fuck," I asked as calmly as was humanly possible, given the circumstances, "am I still standing around in the hallway after class started with this guy, of all people? Are you _sniffing me_?" I jerked back forcefully, barely managing to stifle a screech when a handful of hair got yanked from my scalp in the process.

"You smell really good," Lucas offered, his eyes heavily-lidded and rolling back in their sockets as he took deep whiffs of my hair.

"Jesus Christ, the guy's fucking high," I sputtered in disbelief, backing away. "You know what, forget it. I'll find the gym by myself."

Lucas yelped a panicked, "No, wait," his long limbs flailing when he realized I was leaving. He reached for my arm again; I tore it away from his grasp and snapped, "Shit. Creepasaurus, just get the fuck away from me."

But then Lucas pulled out the big guns: his eyes went wide, his lower lip started to quiver. He scuffed the ground with the toe of his converse sneaker, shoulders drooped, his whole body bent with a defeated air.

I had stumbled upon an abandoned stray, once, that had accosted me with the same puppy-dog pout. Half an hour later, a brand-spanking-new collar was rested around its neck and my cat had permanently attached itself to the ceiling.

I tried to stay strong, kept reminding myself exactly why I wanted to get away from this guy. I opened my mouth to make it clear I was leaving. "Okay, fine, what?"

_Shit._ That wasn't what I meant to say.

Lucas immediately perked up again and gazed at me imploringly. "So, you'll stay?"

I sighed. _Christ, I am such a fucking pussy_. "So," I began with every ounce of patience of I could muster. "What do you want with me? And don't even try to lie, because I had a bullshit detector built into me back in the '60s, when aliens revealed my mother was the leader of their intergalactic space crusaders and found fit to upgrade my body with a device that could contribute to modern science, before they dumped me back in Mira Costa. So start talking, Edward."

Lucas looked confused. "Cullen?" I clarified. His stare got even blanker, if possible. "Oh please, you're a hot creeper with serious psychological issues. Don't tell me no one's ever called you that before."

"I don't even," he said, and paused. "I just wanted to talk with you alone," he admitted quietly. I groaned inwardly; great, now the motherfucker's gone all soft and Character!Inconsistant on me—see, this is totally why I hate serious conversations.

"You know you could've asked instead of going through all this mess," I pointed out delicately. He shrugged.

"Ah, well, at least we're alone now. That was kind of my whole goal all along."

The way Lucas was grinning left no doubt that I'd been tricked into this whole thing. I quivered in barely suppressed anger—_remember what that counselor said. Deep breaths, 1, 2, 3_—and slowly, as civilly as I could manage, I said, "O-kay, then. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"How do I put this? But first, do you believe in love at first sight?"

What?

"No, not really," I replied, a bit taken aback, and noticed his face fall. "That's just stupid. How can you love someone just by looking at them? You don't even know them, who they really are, what they're like. I don't believe in many things," I told him bluntly.

"Well, that certainly complicates matters," he mumbled to himself. I probably wasn't supposed to hear that.

"So, what was the point of that question?" Not that I actually cared. Really, I only wanted to know because it was so random.

Lucas just stood there, awkwardly fidgeting with the lapels of his jacket. I was struck rather bodily with the urge to grab him by those same lapels and chuck him right out the window next to him. Even his stupid confidence earlier was preferable to this, this _pansy_.

"Well?" I prodded irritably, what little patience I had to begin with wearing dangerously thin. He seemed hesitant to answer. "Hurry up, I don't have all day. I actually have classes to go to, you know." I muttered under my breath, "Not that _that_ matters anymore. Half the period's already gone by." Way to make a first impression to my teachers.

That seemed to break him out of his little trance. He coughed surreptitiously, flicked his gaze in my direction, and blushed. Blushed? I was suddenly struck with a horrible thought.

"I, uh… I think I'm—"

_Wait, that question earlier… oh, _fuck_, don't tell me—_

"—in love with you."

_Fudgebutters._


	6. Love Triangle? Shoot me NOW

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Almost 2 months! No seriously guys I am sorry. As you can tell, I like to procrastinate...a lot. AND I found my USB!Plus I had exams to study for and speeches. Gah. I did my speech on Pokémon. Aw yea. Video games make me extremely happy! I'm listening to some music from the Pokémon games, so that translates to I'm in a good mood. Wait nevermind, the music is kind of sad… . Here's the link if you want to listen. .com/watch?v=poiqPQpiTN0&feature=related Well, hopefully this will make up for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews! Anyways… if you have questions or requests just PM me or put it in a review.

**Oh yeah, before I forget this chapter is un-Beta'd. I could've put this chapter up a bit earlier, if I knew the Beta was going to be unavailable. Don't worry for those of you who liked the Beta, that person will be up and going in no time! **

Chapter 6- Love Triangle? Shoot me now.

_That seemed to break him out of his little trance. He coughed surreptitiously, flicked _

_his gaze in my direction, and blushed. Blushed? I was suddenly struck with a horrible thought._

_"I, uh… I think I'm—"_

_Wait, that question earlier… oh, fuck, don't tell me—_

_"—in love with you."_

_Fudgebutters._

…Wait _WHAT?_ Ok…let's rewind here. I was about to go to gym, when that _vampire_ tried to escort me there. Then we somehow ended up in the hallway alone, just me and him. After that we had a "conversation" not really. Next is the big finale. He told me he loves me. Ok all I have to say is 3 words. _What. The. Hell. _I shook my head, hoping that I heard wrong.

"Ok, Uh yes could you repeat that again? Did I just hear you say you love me?" I questioned nervously. My hands were beginning to sweat.

"I think I'm in love with you." He repeated slowly, letting me absorb the shocking information into my mind. Three…Two…One…

"WHAT?" I exclaimed loudly, not caring if I attracted any attention from the classes in session. "Ok dude, you have some serious issues here. I believe you are mistaken, I think what you meant to say was "I lust for you" because there is absolutely no way that anyone can fall in love that fast. What are you trying to pull here? Was this some kind of sick joke you do to ever newcomer here?" I shouted into his face. During my whole rant, Lucas looked at me with pained eyes, while trying to maintain an uncaring mask. However by the end of my speech that mask was destroyed showing his conflicting emotions.

"What? No, I'm not trying to-" Before he could finish I cut him off by putting one of my hands up. "Save it buddy. No use in wasting in your breath, and my time. I don't care if what you said is actually true, just go away and leave me alone for a while, alright? I need to think about this." I tried to get away from him, but unfortunately he had his unnatural speed, which made it easy for him to catch up with me. I stopped and turned around only to glare at him. 'What now,' I thought.

"Are-Are we still friends?" He asked timidly. Okay, someone must have smuggled drugs into my breakfast, because what happened next surprised me. I smile at him. Me, Ivy Oak, a vampire destroyer was going all soft on a vampire. Maybe what he said about being in love with me was affecting my mind. What was he doing to me? Out of the blues, a pale hand went up and down in front of my eyes. I must've been deep in thought, to ignore a vampire right next to me. Oh shit! Did I just let my guard down?

"Um…we were friends before? Haha, just kidding. Yea, we're still friends." He seemed different than all the other vampires I met, maybe because I never was in their company that long. Besides, if I said no that would seem suspicious and no one wants that to happen. Well, I wouldn't want that to happen. Barely a few seconds after I told him that, he pulled me into his chest. Oof, dang that hurt. His body was all diamond hard, that I think I might've injured myself.

"Oh…are you alright?" He pulled me out of his embrace, and gently caressing my face. I was surprised, even after all that had happened, nonetheless.

"Ya ya I'm alright. I'm not that pathetic you know." Did he take me for a weak human? "Well, cya kiddo I have to get to class you know." With that I left him there standing in the middle of the hallway. I was tempted to glance back, but I forced myself not to. I ran all the to gym, hoping futilely that no one noticed that I was late.

When I got there, my hope shattered into a million tiny pieces. As I opened the doors, everyone, I mean _everyone_, stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. I squirmed under their gazes. I felt as if they were trying to kill me with their non-existent laser eyes.

First one to break the awkward silence, was the coach. "Are you the new kid," he paused to look at the rollcall, "Ivy Oak?"

"Yes sir!" I made a salute, causing a few people to giggle.

"Your late, and your antics are not tolerable in this class, understand?" Wow man, way to ruin my fun. I just nodded. I felt the air blowing past me, as someone opened the door. I would've smacked myself, but then people would stare at me, and that would be embarrassing. Oh lookie here, it's Mr. Cocky. I bet he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Ah, what's my favorite student doing here?" The coach greeted him. What the F? Haha look! My prediction about him not getting in trouble must be correct. I must be a psychic.

"Sorry sir. I had some important matters to attend to."

"What a remarkable young lad. Oak why can't you be more like him?"

"No thank you. If I were to be more like him then the person I'm trying to be isn't my real self is it? I'd like to keep my uniqueness." Ha, bet we can't think of a good response.

"…Why don't we get started of the day shall we?" If this was in the world of anime, he'd probably be sweatdropping right now. For the next few minutes we went to our seating arrangements and sat there waiting for the coach to get ready. While sitting there, I pondered over what had happened so far. I was snapped out of my trance when a white blur flew past my face, and landed not a couple of inches away from me. I turned to the direction from where it came from, and tried to find out who was the mysterious thrower. After a few seconds of not being able to tell who did it, I picked up the note and started to read it.

Hey Ivy,

If you were wondering who threw this note, it was me, William Adams. I just wanted to tell you to get away from Lucas, he's dangerous. Don't be like all those other girls who fall into his trap, please. Well that's all I have to say for now, there's more I want to write, but a piece of paper can't hold that much privacy y'know? Alright, hope to talk to you later. 

After I finished reading the note, I searched for him in the gym. But before I could do anything, the coach started to talk, and I faced him and listened to what he was about to say.

"Ok class, you will now be partnered into groups of two. Your activity today will be to play basketball. You and your partner must take turns shooting the balls. Only after you make the ball in, can you give the ball to your partner. The top three groups who make the most shots, will get candy. So basically, shoot the most baskets in 5 minutes. I will put you all into groups." There was a lot of groaning and complaints. I couldn't see what was wrong with that. There was a group of girls right next to me who were whispering quite loudly.

"I hope I get partnered with Lucas. He's is so freaking hot. When I grow up, I'll be married to him and have two kids."

"No! I will! He loves me!"

"No he loves me the most." Ok, I had to step in and interrupt their little conversation. These girls needed to get a life. The only time he'll pick them is if he was stranded on an isolated island with them. Even I had a higher chance of him picking me than them.

"Ok guys shut up already. Your nasally voices are making my ears bleed. Lucas will never pick you guys of all people."

"Oh yea? I bet you're just jealous of how he looks at us. Besides who are you? No one, that's right. Why would he pick you? You're as ugly as a bat." The girls surrounding the ones that just spoke either glared at me, or sneered at me.

"Haha how original Barbie. I'm so scared of you. Not." She walked over to me, and whispered into my ear, "You can't harm me, I'm a vampire, babe. And you? Your just a pathetic human." Damn, how did I not notice! She was the vampire that was glaring at me during science.

"Oh yea?" I whispered back. "I already know that, and guess what? I'm a pro at slaying vampires. Better watch out." I watched her face turn from amused to shocked then back to smug.

"I think your lying. How about you and me, one-on-one tonight, at the cemetery?" Wow, how original.

"Bring it. Bring your vamp buddies, I don't care. Actually invite them all, the more people to watch your ass get kicked, the better."

"Oak! You will be partnered up with Adams." I heard from the coach.

"Bye, bitch." With that, I ran over to where William was. The moment he saw me coming over he gave me a smile.

"What's up William?"

"Nothing much, just standing next to the prettiest girl I've ever met." I gave me a soft smile after that comment. "Thanks."

"No problem Ivy. I couldn't help but notice that you and that va- I mean, _girl_ looked like you were about to fight."

"Yeah. She look's pretty weak though. I could take her anytime."

"What if I told you she wasn't human?"

"Your point? I already know that…" I leaned in closer to him for the last part. "She's a vampire."

"Wait how?" He looked shocked for a moment, but quickly composed herself.

"She told me. I'm not scared though." I didn't tell him that I was going to fight her tonight, because I didn't want that Barbie girl to think I was weak. I just realized something. I still didn't know her name. Oh well, Barbie suits her perfectly.

"Oh." Then he noticed that we were the only one's who didn't get a basketball yet. He went over to get a basketball from the rack, and I followed right behind him. We started doing the activity the coach wanted us to do. This was going to be easy, since I could shoot baskets pretty well. By the time, 5 minutes was over, William and I ended up being in first place with over eighty baskets. I noticed that Lucas didn't make it into the top three. I wondered who his partner was. Oh wait, I squinted a little bit to see if my eyes were deceiving me. Haha! His partner was that Barbie girl. This was hilarious! She probably annoyed him to death the entire time.

Once we got our candy, and the basketballs were all put up, we were free to do anything we want for the remaining few minutes of class. William pulled me over to an empty corner, and started to look really nervous. Wait, where had I seen this same reaction before? Wait a moment… didn't Lucas do the exact same thing right before he confessed he loved me… crap, please don't be what I think it is.

"Uh Ivy… I- I'm in love with you."

Hell no. This was not happening. Two people claiming they love me in less than 2 hours? Was this how they greet new kids at their school? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucas' eyes blazing with fury. Oh shit, I guess he heard that didn't he. Well, this is turning out to be a dangerous love triangle. Please, someone, kill me now.

_Somewhere far away…a voice echoed, "It has begun."_


End file.
